Babes in Toyland
by spygirl0009
Summary: The only charcter is new is Mary sister Penny she falls in love Grumio they are cute togther please read and review and tell me what you think! i know you will love it!


(Penny is in her room Mary Knock her door)

Penny: Come in

Mary came in: Hello sister

Penny: Hey sis

Mary: Me and Tom just came back for our celebration

Penny: That's good

Mary smile: Yeah and then I gave him a flower

Penny: Aw

Mary laughs: I love tom

Penny: I am so happy for you

Mary smile: Thank you well I am going to bed night Penny

Penny: Good night Mary (They hug and Mary left)

Penny whisper: I wish I will find true love like Mary (Penny blows out the candle and went to bed)

(The next day Mary looks at herself in the mirror with her wedding dress)

Penny: Mary you look wonderful

Mother Goose: Yes Mary that dress is pretty

Sylvester: I think it's beautifully!

Mary laugh: Thank you

Mary has her eyes wide and run to the window: What about it rains?

Sylvester: But it's perfect sunny day

Mary: Oh suppose Tom will forget the rings!

Penny: Mary don't be silly

Mother Goose: Mary there nothing to worry about

Sylvester: Yah

Mary smile little bit: Hand me a pin Sylvester

(Sylvester pick the pin in his mouth and hand it to Mary)

Mary: Thank you

Mother Goose: Now let's see something borrow

Penny: Something New

Sylvester: OH no!

(Everyone turn and see Barnaby by the door)

Barnaby tip his hat: Hello everybody

Sylvester: and something old to!

Mary: hello Mr. Barnaby

Barnaby smile: I come by to say congrat

Penny rolls her eyes

Sylvester: Why you meanny

Mother Goose: Sylvester!

Mary: Thank you Mr. Barnaby

Barnaby: Your welcome I hope you and Tom will gave a happy marriage

Sylvester: you ugly old rat!

Mother Goose: Hush Sylvester!

Barnaby smile and walk towards Sylvester and Mother Goose: For Lunch I had roast Goose!

Sylvester gasp and look at Mother Goose: That's the way we lost mother

(Mother Goose pats Him)

Mary: Will you please leave we have so much to do

Penny: Yes please leave

Barnaby: Why of course you got a lot of stuff to do

(They hear voices outside)

Barnaby: Wait what's that noise?

(They rush towards the windows and see two sailors)

Barnaby: What is this sailors coming here?

Penny: Mary what they are doing here?

Mary: I can't imagined

(They rush outside)

Gonzorgo: Are you Miss Mary Contrary?

Mary: Yes sir I am she

Gonzorgo: We don't know how to tell you this, Miss Mary No we don't know how to tell you this at all. We were 20 leagues at sea and it was calm as it could be when out of the north, there came a sudden squall! He was standing at the wheel he was, Miss Mary, and across the deck, the might ocean roared, and the mizzen broke and fell and we heard the fellow yell as it bashed him down and swept him overboard! (He sings) Slowly

Slowly he sank into the sea! Though we tried to save him he sank into the sea

Mary shook her head: But who sir? Who sank?

Gonzorgo: It was Tom Ma'am Tom sank

Mary gasp: Tom Sank?

Penny: Tom Sank?

Mother Goose: Tom Sank?

Sylvester: Who is Tom Sank?

Barnaby walks towards Gonzorgo: What preposterous rumor are you spreading, sailors? Go on your way, unless you have some evidence, some proof for what you say?

Gonzorgo: OH yes sir!

(Barnaby laugh a little went to stay beside Mary Penny just glared at him)

Mary: What proof do you have?

Gonzorgo: We are bringing you his personal belongings, and in his hat we found this soggy note. Though the salty ocean spray somehow washed the words away, I'll see if I can't decipher (He put on his glasses) "Darling Mary "he begins or is that dearest? (Rodrigo shrugs) Yes, that s term he uses we agree. Now the boy goes on to tell how he hopes to find s you well. It's too bad he slowly he sank into the sea (He sings) slowly slowly he sank into the sea! With no life preserver, he sank into the sea!

Mary shook her head: Bu this was to be our wedding day. Why would Tom be at sea?

(Penny nod at Mary)

Barnaby: Does this letter offer some explanation? I presume he s written more?

Gonzorgo: Oh yes sir!

(Barnaby nod)

Gonzorgo: I am poor the letter reads and can't support you and its best I sail away to set you free. Noble lady you are you'd be better off by fair if you were too marry wealthy Barnaby ( Penny and Mother Goose gasp and look at Barnaby) We advise you to forget him now. Miss Mary though our condolences to you we will extend but we'll blame you not my dear if you care to shed a tear for the way he met his most untimely end.( He sings) Slowly, Slowly, he sank into the sea! To very bottom, he sank into the sea! (Rodrigo suddenly sinks in the puddle and then slowly comes up Gonzorgo try to find the hole but he can't)

Sylvester: How about that!

Mary looks at Penny and Mary is almost in tears: OH my poor brave Tom sacrificing his life to my welfare! (Mary cries and ran in the garden)

Penny: Poor Mary

Mother Goose: Come children in the house (The children went inside)

Sylvester: There's something fishy about this!

Mother Goose: Hush Sylvester!

Penny: Sylvester right

Sylvester: Thank you Penny Well I wouldn't trust either one of them, the fat one or the idiot!

Penny: You think I should check on Mary?

Mother Goose shook her head: No Penny let her be alone for a while

(Penny nod and they went inside the house)

Barnaby: Well done boys! Now what's your next stage!

Gonzorgo: I team 3 steal the sheep

Barnaby: Good! Go

(Gonzorgo and Rodrigo went to steal the sheep and Barnaby went to talk to Mary)

(Inside The House)

Penny: I don't trust him I don't believe tom would have sank it's their wedding day

Sylvester: See she is on my side!

Mother Goose: Penny you are right it's fishy

Sylvester: OH now you are on my side

Mother Goose: Hush Sylvester

(They hear Bo peep scream my sheep! Penny and Mother Goose went outside)

(Outside Bo Peep rush towards Mary, Penny, and Mother Goose)

Marry: Bo Peep what is it?

Bo Peep: MY sheep's are gone

Mary: Have you look all over the house?

Penny: Or by the river?

BO Peep nod: Yes I had there are missing

Bo peep sings: My sheep are gone for good, there goes our lively hood (Mary and Penny look at each other and shook their head) I m sure my poor sweet flecey things would come home if they could. But they are lost you see as lost can be and I must weep because my sheep cannot return to me

Mary shook her head and went to stand by Bo Peep sings: OH no oh no they are not gone for good

Bo peep nod sings: Yes oh yes they are gone for good

Penny stand by Bo peep and sings: OH no

BO Peep: Oh Yes

Mother Goose shook her head: OH no

Bo stands by the center: OH Yes

Everyone sings: Never mind Bo Peep we will find your sheep wherever they may Rome dry your tears Bo peep have no fears Bo Peep very soon your sheep will come home

Mary, Penny and Mother Goose sings: For while Bo Peep try to smile Bo Peep try to keep this vow in mind when their ready to they'll come home to you wagging their tails behind

Bobby rush in: BO peep! Bo Peep!

Bo Peep: What is it Bobby?

Bobby: I follow your sheep tracks and I know where there are at

(Barnaby glared at the boy evil)

Bo Peep: You did!

Bobby nod: Yup and do you know where there are at?

Bo Peep: Where?

Bobby: To the forest of no return

(Everyone gasp)

Bo Peep: To the forest of no return (Bo peep cry and Mary held her in her arms)

Penny: Thank you Bobby

(Bobby nod sadly and went home)

(Everyone inside Mary led Bo peep)

Barnaby: Miss Mary

(Mary Led Bo Peep in Penny arms and they went inside)

Mary: Yes Mr. Barnaby?

Barnaby: Remember my offer I will be waiting for it my dear

(Mary cries and went inside the house Barnaby laughs evil and left)

(At night Mary and Penny are putting the children in Bed)

Mary: Don't you children worry about nothing we are going to be fine (The Children went to lay down on their bed Penny and Mary notice BO peep they walk towards her)

Mary: What's the matter darling?

Bo Peep: I am sorry I lost the sheep's and I know it's all my fault

Penny: it's not your fault dear

Mary: Don't worry they will found their way home just you wait and see

(Bo Peep nod and lay down on her Bed)

Mary and Penny: Goodnight Children

The Children: Good night Mary and Penny

(Mary and Penny went downstairs) (The children sneak downstairs and watch them)

Mary shook her head: Bills, Bills, Bills,

(Penny nod)

Mary sings: The price of milk and bread has been raising everyday now with our bank in the rank these bills are hard to pay

Penny sings: If we stop buying chocolate cake and live on green strings beans

Mary put her hands on her hips and sings: Exactly how much it would have take to live in our means

(Mary sits down and tries do the bills)

Penny got an idea and sings: Put down beans and cross out cake!

Mary sings: Let me see or deer me

Penny sings what a job to undertake!

Mary sings: Milk + bread oh my head

Penny sings: Add or subtract or multiplied till you are over come

Mary put her hands on her head: This is too much for us we can't do the sum

Mary got out of the chair and looks at Penny and sings: The stove and rugs and everything will soon be reposts

Penny looks at her sad and sings: This makes me feel quite insectury and depress but will we be better off somehow nothing lives in a tent

Mary sings: How can I pay the bills now and save the 6 cents

Mary and Penny sings: Picture us inside of a tent poor and not safe we must save the 6th percent 6 x x what to do numbers always stick our brain why are we so dump this is way too hard for us we can't do the sum

Mary sings: I am not a great solving math wiz that there is no doubt

Penny sings: our income is coming out

Mary sings: If we will walk our hands in care instead on our feet

Penny sings: What will we save our shoe appear? To make it work?

Mary and Penny sings: Walking on our hands with care off our feet make it work saving our shoes repaired leaving hope in our soap what will we be adding to or subtracting from this is too hard for us we can't do the sum

Mary sings sad: Look like there's no hope for us

Penny look at her sad sings: We can't get out our debt

Mary looks at the window sad and sings: IF I married Barnaby

Penny looks at her shock and sings: That's the end why pretend

Mary went to put her coat around her: Am I doing right or wrong my heart fills so numb no use to try anymore we can't do the sum

Penny: But Mary are you sure you want to do this?

Mary look at her sad: I have no choice penny

Penny nod sad: I will come with you

(They left the house)

(Inside the house the children watch them left)

Boy Blue: Mary can't marry that nasty Barnaby

Twins: Yeah

Bo Peep: Say we should find the sheep bring them home and she won't marry Barnaby

Twins: But the sheep's is at the forest no return

Willie Winkle: What's the matter scared?

Twins: NO!

Boy Blue: What are we waiting for let's go!

(The left the house and went to the forest of no return)

(Later that night the town has a meeting Penny Stand beside Mother Goose)

Barnaby: M friends you are gazing a happy man

Sylvester: if he's happy I 'm a chicken!

Mother Goose: Shh

Barnaby: I will announce that I am going to get married and I want you to meet Mrs. Barnaby

(Mary came next him slowly Barnaby tip her chin and she faces the people everyone gasp and shock)

Everyone: Mary!

Barnaby: For my celebration and I give gypsies! Ah here they are!

(While the gypsies doing a dance for the people Penny Stand By Mary)

Penny: Hey how you are feeling?

Mary: I miss Tom

Penny Hugs Her sister: I know

Gypsy old lady walk to Mary and grab her hand: Ah my dear your palm is telling me you are very heartbroken and miss your Tom you have been crying all day but your Tom is alive!

Mary and Penny and Everyone: What! What!

Gypsy old Lady: Yes I could prove it to you

(Gypsy Old Lady bows her head and takes her mask off and Tom looks at Mary)

Tom smile at Mary: Mary!

Mary smile at Tom: Tom! (They rush and hug each other everyone gathering around and they are happy)

(Later at night Mary and Tom Holding hands and walk home and Penny is behind them Tom sees a note on the door)

Tom: Look Mary a note

Mary grabs the note and reads it: Dear Sister Mary and Penny we gone with Bo Peep to find her sheep in the Forest of No Return!

Penny: O my god!

Mary: Those poor Children in that dreadful forest!

Tom: We must go get them at once!

Mary: I hope we are in time

(Tom grabs Mary hand and follows Penny)

(In the forest Tom and Mary and Penny looking for the children suddenly Penny hears the children scream for Help)

Penny gasps: Mary! Tom! This way!

(Mary and Tom follow Penny)

The children sees Mary and Penny: Mary! Penny!

(Mary and Penny hug the children)

Mary: Thank goodness you are all alright

Penny: We were worry about you

Mary: And looks who is here

Willie sees Tom: Tom!

Tom picks up Willie: Hello Willie

Children: Tom!

Bo Peep: Tom you did not drawn

Tom: I am fine just fine but how about you are you alright?

Chidden nod: Yes we are alright

Bo Peep: But we did not found the sheep

Penny: We will find the sheep later

Mary: But Right now we are going to take you home

Tom: No Mary I think it's too dark travel at night I think we should settle down here for the evening till morning anyway then we will look for the sheep

Bo Peep: OH we can't leave anyway we are captured

(Tom and Mary and Penny look at each other confused)

Tom: You're what?

Twins: We are captured

Willie: Yeah the tress captured us

Penny plays Willie hair: the trees captured you what trees?

Bo Peep points the trees: All these trees

Mary: Oh they are alright they are just little tired

Tom: Oh yes of course the trees captured you alright let's find a spot to settle down till Moring how about here?

(They find a spot and they settle down Boy Blue and Bo peep are sitting by Tom one of the twin and Willie are sitting by Mary and the other twin is sitting by Penny)

Boy Blue sings: We saw trees that walk!

Tom sings: Try to get some sleep

Twins sings: They can even talk!

Mary sings: not another peep

Bo Peep sings: And they sang a song

The children sing: While they dance along

Penny sings: Children quite please

Mary sings: Let's forget about the trees

Bo Peep sings: We are not telling lies

Tom sings: I would take your word

Twins sings: They had evil eyes

Penny sings: Darlings that's just crazy

Boy Blue sings: And they raise at us

The Children sings: And they threat us

Tom and Mary and Penny sings: Children we suggest that you get some rest

(Bo peep and Blue boy are now laying on Tom and one twin and Willie is lying on Mary and the other twin is lying on Penny)

Tom and Mary and Penny sings: Go to sleep slumber deep pass away the clouds above Close your eyes sail those skies rest and gentle little ones ( Tom and Mary look at Penny who went to sleep and then Tom look at Mary and she went to sleep then tom went to sleep)

Barnaby whisper: Alright Boys lets go we will sneak them up (He see Gonzorgo and Roderigo asleep he hits Gonzorgo and then they wake up) shh come on (They were about to reach them suddenly sun came out and the trees and Mary and penny and tom and the children woke up)

The Trees: Wake up! Wake up!

Penny: wait a minute what's going on?

Boy Blue: See we told you about these trees

Tom: What's the meaning of this explain your selves

Tree 1: Wow he wants us to explain our selves

Tree 2: The explanation is that you are on our home

Tree 3: A good home

Tree 4: Your not suppose to be here!

Tree 5: Did you read the signs?

Mary: But what are you going to do with us?

Tree 6: What will be done with you the toymaker will decide

Penny: The Toymaker?

Tree: That's right you are on Toyland property

The children: Toyland?

(Tom and Mary and Penny look at the children jump up and down and dance happy)

Tree 1: Settle down quite

Tree 2: we don't want you to fuss

Tree 3: We want you to follow us

Trees: And we want you to come with us

Children sings: You have to take us in

Trees: Straight in

Children sings: The Toy master we will go

Trees: Quite so

Children sings: You're not going to change your minds?

Trees: be head of us here we go

(Tom and Mary and Penny and the children follow the trees to the Toyland they are finally there the children are excited Tom and Mary are holding hands and Penny rush to follow the children)

(Toyland)

(The children and Tom and Mary and Penny walk inside and see everything destroy Grumio looks at penny and smile at her and Penny blush and smile back and he left)

Toymaker whisper: This is terrible

Tom: I beg my pardon sir

Toymaker: Who are you?

Tom: Well my name is Tom Piper and

Toymaker: What are you doing here?

Twins: We came to see you

Toymaker walk to the twins: Who are you?

The second twin: She is my sister

Toymaker: Well you should not be here don't you know that the children should not see these toys till Christmas Day! Well we had a lot of toys around here (He grab the toy out of his pocket and smile) this is the only toy is not broken

Mary: We are really sorry Mr. Toymaker

Toymaker: Well thank you but what are you doing here?

Willie: We are arrested

Boy Blue: The trees send for us to report to you

Toymaker: Well naturally you have to report to me I am not the just head toymaker I am also the mayor of Toyland and Chief of Police

Tom: We notice you have a quiet of problem sir

Toymaker nod: Yeah it's a quite of big problem here

Penny: Well is there anything we can do to help you?

(Clock dings)

Toymaker look at the clock: half past October the deadline here the children will not have a merry little Christmas

Tom: Mr. Toymaker we are strong and we will be good at it

Penny: Also work hard

Mary: And we will work day and night will we children?

Children: Yeah sure!

Bo Peep: Please let us help you

Toymaker: You want to work?

(The children nod)

Toymaker: nobody does not want to work these days

Tom: but we will be good at it sir

Toymaker: Alright folks I will put you to work I am such a dope as along I run with people we should never give up hope

Children: Yay!

(The family room the children are making the toys and in the back Penny and Mary and Tom and Grumio are putting the toys away) (Penny and Grumio smile at each other the whole time)

The Children sings: painting on the toys is it a lot of fun

Toymaker: Come now there's a lot of orders coming in

Boy Blue and Willie sings: Building the toys is learning

Toymaker: Children we need 600 of these you know

Bo peep and the twins: Brushing the dolls hair is it a lot of fun

Toymaker: Christmas is coming

The children: Toys are humbling

Toymaker: Keep it busy

The children: And we will have energy!

Tom and Mary and Penny and Grumio sings: Hurry, Hurry, till we are done

The children sings: Hurry, Hurry, till we are done

Bo Peep sings: Gluing on legs table are never mess before

Toymaker to Boy blue: Hey you please pay attention to your job

Boy Blue sings: Cowboys and Chinese table put them over there

Toymaker: Willy! This is no time to be silly! (Hey puts Willy by the twins)

Willy and the twins sings: Happy songs make everyone fun

Boy Blue sings: Sun bird blind

Bo Peep sings: Sun for sailing

Children sings: Is it a lot of fun

Toymaker: Christmas is coming

Children sings: Toys are Humbling

Toymaker: Keep it busy

Children sings: and we will have energy!

Tom and Mary and Penny and Grumio sings: Hurry, Hurry, till we are done

The children sings: Hurry, Hurry, till we are done

The children sings: La la la la

Toymaker: That's good we should be happy when we are work

Children sings: Boom, boom, chick chat la la

Toymaker to Willie: Careful! You are going to shoot him in the head!

(The bell ring the toymaker stops the machine)

Toymaker: Children you did a great job!

Mary: Lets all wash up before supper

Tom: And then hurry bed kids so we can be fully awake in the Moring

Toymaker: You know something I think we are going to make the deadline after all Thanks to you children Goodnight

Children: Goodnight Mr. Toymaker

Tom: Come on children bed time

Grumio: Penny may I show you my new invention?

Penny smile at him: OF course Mary will you be fine to take the children to bed?

Mary: Yes I be fine go ahead

(Grumio grab Penny hand and led her to his room)

(In the children room)

Mary: Come on now bedtime

Boy Blue: I like to make toys

Mary laughs: You can make them but you must not keep them Goodnight children

Children: Goodnight Mary

Mary was about to turn off the light the children look at her: Go to sleep (The children went to sleep and Mary turn off the light and left the room)

(In Grumio room Penny and Grumio are in it)

Penny: Wow you got a lot of stuff

Grumio laughs: Thanks

Penny: why don't you show this stuff to the toymaker?

Grumio sigh: Well I do

Penny: And does he like them?

Grumio shook his head: NO he just say you are dump you will never be good at it

Penny: Oh I am sorry

Grumio: It s ok it's no big deal

Penny: But Grumio you should not give up I believe you can do this

Grumio: You think so?

Penny nod: I know so

Grumio smile at her and grab her hand: Penny

Penny smile at him back: Yes?

Grumio smile at her and sings: I could show you the world Shinning, Shimmering, splendid tell me, Penny Darling, now when did you last let your heart decide?

Grumio gives her a toy rose and she smile

Grumio smile back and sings: I can open your eyes Take, you wonder by wonder over, sideways, and under on a magic room a whole new world! A new fantastic point of view No one tells us no or where to go or say we are only dreaming

Penny smiles at him and sings: A whole new world a dazzling place I never knew but when I am way up here its crystal clear that now I am in a whole new world with you

Grumio touch her cheek and sings: Now I am in a whole new world with you!

Penny smiles at him and sings Unbelievable sights indescribable feeling soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky

Penny closed her eyes: A whole new world!

Grumio touch her hand and sings: Don't you dare closed you eyes

Penny opens her eyes and smile at him: a hundred thousand to see

Grumio smile at her: Hold your breath it gets better

Penny smile at him: I am like a shooting star I have come so far I can't go back where I used to be

Grumio sings: A whole new world!

Penny sings: Every turn is a surprise

Grumio sings: With new horizons to pursue

Penny sings: Every moment red letter

Both sings: I'll chase them anywhere Theres no time to spare let me share this whole new world with you

Grumio smile at her and sings: A whole new world!

Penny smiles at him back and sings: A whole new world!

Grumio sings: That's where we will be

Penny sings: That's where we will be

Grumio sings: A thrilling chase

Penny sings: A wondrous place

Both sings: For you and me

(They smile at each other and kiss)

Grumio: What you think this new invention?

Penny: Wow Grumio it's amazing you should show the toymaker

Grumio: Your right (He grabs his invention and grabs Penny hand and the rush to tell the toymaker)

(In the family room Mary and Tom are putting the toys away Mary sees a doll she picks it up)

Mary sings: Smiling eyes golden hair made such lovely care

Mary walks to Tom sings: She's just a toy what a thrill it would be when she found undeth the tree by some little girl Christmas morning

Mary smile at Tom and sings: And her true life will start when she is taking by heart with childhood and joy and you will never believe all the love she will reserve those just a toy

Tom grab the doll from Mary and put it away and grab Mary hand and put her in the center sings: I will love to see underth my Christmas tree one special doll for me

Tom touches Mary face sings: Smiling eyes silver hair you need some lovely care you're just a toy

TOM shut one light and sings: You will plan and be pretty with one person admiring

Tom picks a ribbon and ties it on Mary arm and sings: To hold you and keep you forever

Tom was about to kiss her she walks away and they smile

Tom pulls the ribbon rope and she comes back and he sings: And you will live and a happiness doll (He unties the ribbon of her arm)

Tom touch her face and he sings: And each night he will say I have this pretty doll

Tom turn off the other light and sings: You're just a toy

(Tom and Mary was about to kiss suddenly the door open they see Grumio and Penny)

Grumio: I got it! I got it!

(Penny laughs at him and kisses his cheek)

Grumio: Where's Mr., Toymaker?

Tom: He is in his room asleep!  
Grumio: I got to show him my new invention come on penny follow me! (Grumio grab Penny hand and they rush to Toymaker room Tom and Mary run to follow them)

(Toymaker room)

Grumio: Mr. Toymaker please wake up sir

Toymaker wakes up and see his invention: Don't shoot me! (He goes under the cover)

Grumio: Wait sir this is my new invention!

Toymaker: What?

Grumio: My New Invention!

Toymaker: This one of your new invention?

Grumio: Yes!

Toymaker: Shoot me! (He went back under the covers)

Grumio: OH sir please sir this makes anything small it's better!

Toymaker: Goodnight (He was going to go back to bed)

Penny: Mr. Toymaker please listens to him and gives him a chance

Grumio smile at her: Thank you Penny dear Now Mr. toymaker let me show you Penny Get behind me and Hold on arm( Penny holds on his arm) Mary and Tom get back ( Mary is behind tom and holds his arm tight)This is very dangerous

Grumio: watch closely sir big chair (he use invention on it) toy chair

(Mary and Tom look at each other)

Toymaker: Poof just like that?

Grumio: Just like that now watch this big table (He use his invention on it) Toy table

Toymaker: This is a good idea! Give me that thing

Grumio: Careful sir it could make anything little even people

And even makes things smaller observe (He use his invention on the chair again and it came really tiny)

Toymaker: OH I see poof but not poof poof

Grumio nod: That's correct sir

Toymaker: let me pull that thing

Grumio: Sir you must not

Toymaker: One thing you know and should remember that I am the head toymaker and you're just my assistant

Grumio: But sir

Penny: Please Mr. Toymaker you have to listen to Grumio

Tom: Mr. Toymaker don't do that that's a very dangerous

Toymaker: Have you seen this invention

Grumio: Don't aim at them sir!

Toymaker: but it's very dangerous you have to stay back (Tom led Mary behind him and she held his arm)

Toymaker: Big desk (He use the invention) toy desk

Toymaker point it at Penny and Grumio

Grumio grab Penny hand and lead them in the corner: Please don't point that sir

Toymaker: Wait till I am going do next silly big bed (he use the invention on the bed) Toy bed

Toymaker: Grumio this is wonderful! Now I can make thousands toys in one time! Grumio you are a genius!

Grumio: Thank you sir!  
Penny: I am proud of you Grumio! (They smile and kiss)

Toymaker: Tommy come here

Tom: Mr. Toymaker

Toymaker: Is it wonderful making toys!

Tom: Yes sir it is but where are you going to get the big things to reduce to small things?

Toymaker walks to Grumio: Where are we going to get the big things to reduce to small things?

Grumio: Good Question sir!

Toymaker: I think so

Grumio: Well I think we always to uh (Toymaker nod) … I don't know

Toymaker: You are a nut whit! You and your stupid inventions! Go to your room!

(Grumio grab Penny hand and they walk sadly out of the door Mary grab tom hand and they left to)

(Grumio walks Penny to her room)

Penny: Grumio I think you are a great inventor

Grumio: You really think so?

Penny: Yes honey please don't give up (They kiss)

Penny smile at him: Goodnight

Grumio smile at her: Goodnight darling (They kiss again and he left)

(In Penny room she was about to go bed suddenly)

Barnaby: Hello Penny

Penny turns around: What are you doing here?

Barnaby: To come a visit

Penny: Grumio! (Barnaby cover her moth she struggle and he use the invention on her and she little he tie her arms and legs just like when he did to tom)

(IN Mary Room Mary is fixing her hair)

Barnaby: Good Evening

Mary gasps and turns around: Mr. Barnaby what are you doing here?

Barnaby: Have you thought of my offer?

Mary: How dare you come to my room Tom! Tom! (Barnaby held her back)

Barnaby: No need to shout your little Tom is quite by and I do mean you're very little Tom (He pulls out Tom he is little and is tie up)

Mary gasp put her hand on her face: OH no!

Barnaby: Now will you marry me

Mary shook her head: Never! Never!

Barnaby: Find then I will kill him

Mary: Wait stop I will do anything you want

Tom mumble: No Mary! Don't marry him!

Barnaby smile: That's better come let's get married

(In the family room tom is still tie up and Penny is tie up with her legs and Gonzorgo and Rodrigo is lock in the cage)

(Toymaker put his glasses on and turn to read the wedding book)

Toymaker: Now you folks are ready?

Barnaby looks at Mary: Are you ready my dear?

Tom mumble: No Mary don't marry him!

Penny: Please Mary don't!

Barnaby walks towards them: Are the witness ready? And the best man and bride maid (Tom struggle and Penny glared at Barnaby)

Barnaby walks by to stand beside Mary: Now the powerful of Mayor of Toyland let's begin (He held Mary hand)

Toymaker: We are gathering here to witness this young lady three steps of happiness (Toymaker point at Barnaby) She's going to married you

Barnaby: What!

Toymaker: I am trying to help her a little joy

Barnaby: Never mind the joy! begin! (He grabs Mary hand again)

(While they talk Gonzorgo and Rodrigo help to untie Tom and Penny)

Tom whisper to Penny: You stay here

Penny whisper: But Tom

Tom whisper: Keep out for Mary

(Penny nod and Tom jump down on the floor and sneak to the door and penny crawl under the table)

Toymaker: We are gathering here today this man and this rich girl in marriage do you Barnaby take Mary to be your wife? To keep her from sickness and safety and watch her and danger

Barnaby: What are you doing?

Toymaker: I just try to talk you out of it

Barnaby: I am warning you

Toymaker: DO you Barnaby take Mary to be your wife?

Barnaby: I do!

Toymaker shook his head: You sure you don't want to think this over?

Barnaby: I did not!

Toymaker: I see you don't now do you uh (he looks the book and search for her name) do you Mary take this man to be your husband?

Mary looks at Barnaby sad and put her head down: I do

Toymaker: That's funny I take him to be your grandfather

Barnaby: You stop this silly game! On with it! (He uses his cane and hits it on the book)

Toymaker: OH what a grumpy man! I am glad I am not married you oh I am married you but I am married you to her now where was I?

Barnaby: Will you hurray up! I want to get married!

Toymaker: Alright! Alright! Now um let me see now

Barnaby: Will you please tell me what is trouble is now!

Toymaker: Alright just a minute

(Barnaby touch Mary chin and smile at her Mary just glared at him)

(Toymaker sees Tom by the door and he is telling him to slow it down and tom went inside the toy room and Toymaker sees Penny and put her thumb up and Toymaker nod)

Toymaker: ok so we are gathering here

(In the toy room Tom wakes up the toys and the toy soldiers they march and play music)

(Back in the family room)

Toymaker: Now let me see where was I?

Barnaby use his cane and hit the book: You were right here!

Toymaker: Oh thank you very much

Barnaby hears the music: What's that? They are playing the wrong music! Well get on with it anyway!

Toymaker: Where are my glasses?

Barnaby growls: They are on your head!

Toymaker: OH they are thank you (He put his glasses on)

(Penny sees Tom coming in Tom is telling her stand behind the table she nod and went behind the table)

Barnaby growls: Now let have no more these silly games!

Toymaker: Now take her hand (Toymaker sees Tom he nod at the Toymaker. The toymaker nod back) now comes the good parts if there anyone any man or a woman for that for good reason that they should not get married or him or her let them speak now or

Tom: Stop!

(Mary turns to see Tom and smile at him)

Tom: Barnaby you don't go near Mary!

Barnaby laughs: Look who is the toy solider

Tom: Mary taked cover and stand by Penny!

(Mary nod and went stand by Penny she is sitting next to the toymaker)

(And the toy soldiers and the toys shoot stuff at Barnaby, Barnaby got a toy gun and shoot all the toy and aim it at tom and shoot the horse toy tom fell)

(Penny gasp)

Mary: TOM!

(Tom got up slowly)

(Barnaby grab Grumio invention and he was about to aim it to Tom)

Penny: Mary quick grab the toy gun!

Mary nod and grab the toy gun and aim it the Barnaby: Mr. Barnaby

(Barnaby turn to look at her Mary shoot and it broke the invention and Barnaby shrunk Mary and Penny gasp)

(Barnaby and Tom staring fighting they keep fighting and Tom stab Barnaby and he dies Mary smile at Tom and He smile back suddenly Grumio came in)

Grumio: I got it! Oh I got it! Mr. Toymaker? Where are you?

Toymaker: Here I am Grumio!

Grumio: Well sir it appears to me you need a new shot of my new invention (He use on the Toymaker and He grew back to normal)

Toymaker: Grumio!

Grumio: Yes sir?

Toymaker bows: You are just a genius!

Grumio laugh: OH thank you sir!

Penny: Hey handsome what about me?

Grumio looks at her: O my god Penny darling! I am going to use it on you now (He use it to her and she grew back to normal they hug at each other)

Grumio: Are you alright my darling?

Penny: I am now (They smile at each other and kiss)

Mary: Grumio please help tom

Grumio: Anything you say Mary where is he?

Tom: Here I am

(Grumio was about to use it and Toymaker tap his shoulder and Grumio turns around)

Toymaker: You can't just get through your thick brain that I am

Grumio: You're the head toymaker and I am your assistant

Toymaker smile at him: Now you got it! (He grabs the invention) Allow me (And he use it on tom and he grew back to Normal) See

(Grumio and Penny smile at each other and he puts his arms around her)

Mary smile at Tom and rush inside in his arms: Darling you were so brave I am so proud of you (They hug they were about to kiss they see the children came in)

The children: OH you were playing with the toys

Tom: That's right children we were playing with the toys (Tom put his arms around Mary)

Toymaker laughs: That's right we were playing with the toys

(Grumio and Penny laugh and Grumio kiss her forehead)

(Tom and Mary wedding day it is snowing Tom and Mary walk out of the church and smile at the people Mary walk to her sister Penny and they hug and Tom Grab Mary hand and lead her to their sled Grumio and Penny holding hands and watch Tom and Mary flew away)

Grumio grab Penny hand: Penny darling

Penny smile at him: Yes honey?

Grumio: Would you marry me?

Penny smile at him: Yes!

(They smile at each other and kiss and He picks her up and spin her around they laugh and kiss again)

The end! I hope you guys will love this story! Please review and no bad reviews please!


End file.
